


"Happy Birthday, Frankie"

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [13]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, Riding, Sex in the middle of the night, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: birthday frerard smut!happy ieroween y'all, enjoy xo





	"Happy Birthday, Frankie"

It was when Frank woke up in the middle of the night that he noticed how hot and steamy in his room was. The younger man opened his eyes, a quiet groan escaping his lips as he came to his senses, noticing that a slight layer of sweat was already spread on his body. The room was still mostly dark, except for the cold light of the bedside lamp illuminating it a bit, and that helped Frank find out why exactly he was sweating and feeling just so hot.

He could see the silhouette of his boyfriend moving next to him, feeling his hot swollen lips press up against his skin and slowly trailing them down, occasionally stopping to suck the skin between his lips and leave a mark that would only be noticeable if Frank would take his shirt off.

"Gera--" Frank started, his voice breathless and rough from just waking up and his eyes trying to follow each and every one of Gerard's movements. But Frank's sight was still blurry and he had to blink to adjust to the dim lightning in the room. His head tipped back as he felt his boyfriend's hot breath on his already half hard cock, his hands grasping the bed sheets as he heard movements before feeling Gerard's warm mouth engulfing his head, making him moan out quietly. 

"Fuck," he cursed, forcing his eyes open so he could watch his beautiful boyfriend but it only caused him to shudder as he stared deep into his baby boy's eyes, noticing that they were peeking up at him with so much innocence in his eyes, it was driving Frank insane.

Then, slowly, Gerard started to take more of Frank's dick in his mouth, the aroused sounds of pleasure the younger one made increasing in quantity and volume. And Gerard loved to hear how good he made him feel; he loved to know he could make his baby happy and proud too. Frank could never understand how good Gerard was, and how he could look so innocent while his fucking tongue was licking over the veins on Frank's cock. His innocent eyes and sexy actions caused the younger one to gently buck his hips up into the singer's mouth, hearing him hum pleasingly around him.

"God-- You're so-- so fucking good--" Frank moaned, his voice sounding more throaty as he dug his hands into Gerard's raven hair, grabbing a few locks and softly pulling. Gerard moaned silently around Frank, which only made him buck his hips even more. 

"Fu-- fuck, so good, baby--"

For a fact, Frank knew Gerard loved to get praised, to be his good boy or baby- it had him going crazy and he always seemed to be needier, and maybe also a tiny bit louder when he would get praised by Frank. As Gerard made another humming noise around his boyfriend's dick, Frank threw his head back again, his hands gripping his hair again in a tight but gentle grip and guiding him up and down. 

"You're s-- such a good boy"

Pants and groans emitted from Frank's throat as he felt his body heating up, the familiar coiling in his lower abdomen prominent as Gerard started gently sucking on the head and playing with the foreskin. 

"Fuck-- Gerard, do you think you can ride me?" Frank asked, not even looking down at his lover because he just couldn't control himself when the latter was blowing him and he didn't want to come just yet. Gerard pulled back, the slick sound of his mouth releasing Frank's cock echoing in the room and causing shivers to run down the guitarist's back. The older man slowly crawled up Frank's body so they were face to face. 

"With pleasure, Frankie" he whispered against his boyfriend's lips before letting Frank kiss him hungrily, their lips moving desperately and needy together. Frank's hands ran down the delicious curve of his lover's lower back slowly before they came to a rest on his ass, gripping both of his cheeks and pressing their hips and hard-on's together which caused both of them to groan into the kiss.

 

Soon enough their hips started to find the familiar rhythm, grinding their erections together as the friction was almost getting too much for Frank, and judging by the older one's sighs of pleasure, he enjoyed it just as much. It was after his hands had slowly spread Gerard's cheeks apart that the singer detached himself from their hot kiss to press his forehead against the younger one's collarbone, a loud sigh escaping him.

"Do we still have condoms?" Frank asked quietly, his fingers gently prodding against his lover's puckering hole, feeling the warmth already.

"Frankie, I--  Actually-- I was thinking and-- maybe we could do it without a condom?" he mumbled against Frank's skin. "I-- I really need to feel you, Frankie" he added, a quiet moan escaping his parted lips as he felt his boyfriend's first finger easily slip into his entrance while their dicks were still rubbing against each other so deliciously. 

"Are you sure, baby?" the younger one mumbled, pressing his lips against his lover's head gently, adding another finger as he pushed them in at the same time, curling them in hopes of finding the bundle of nerves that had Gerard seeing stars.

"I am, Frankie. More than ever" Gerard replied, a quiet sigh emitting from his throat. "I love you"

"I love you too, sweet heart" Frank mumbled into Gerard's jet-black hair, sliding his fingers back out of his lover's body as he felt like he was prepped enough. Immediately, the older man shifted, spreading his legs a bit more comfortably so he was straddling Frank as he reached behind him to grab his boyfriend's cock. The singer was working his boyfriend's cock with his hand in slow and steady strokes, only continuing this a few times before aligning it with his entrance. Their chest were still somewhat pressed together, since they hated to keep a huge distance between them when they had sex, it just made it seem way more intimate when they were closer in their opinion. Frank bit his bottom lip harshly as Gerard sank down on his cock, the feeling of the tightness engulfing his head made his knees go weak and he gripped the singer's hips tightly to stop himself from thrusting up already and accidentally hurting his lover. 

"F--fuck, baby-- So tight" he gritted out between clenched teeth as Gerard sat down completely, breathing hardly against his skin. Gerard didn't even wait a few seconds, he immediately started to move his hips, using the width and length of his boyfriend's cock to fuck himself on it, little whines of pleasure escaping him which just got Frank even more riled up. 

"So good, baby boy-- fucking yourself on my cock-- just like a sweet little whore for me" Frank groaned into his boyfriend's ear, feeling Gerard push himself up with his hands pressed to the brunet's chest, sliding up and down Frank's cock as fast as he could. 

"Ngh-- F--Frankie" a breathy moan escaped his lips as he tipped his head back, giving Frank the chance to sit up and press his lips to the singer's Adam's apple, sucking on it which caused him to moan louder. With his hands, Frank helped Gerard find a faster rhythm of bouncing up and down his cock while Frank rocked his hips up as best as he could. 

"Feels s-- so good, baby"

"Oh god-- right there, Frankie" Gerard practically screamed as Frank had thrusted up into him and hit his prostate dead on, continuing to rock up into the bundle of nerves and he soon felt his lower abdomen churning, his thrusts getting sloppier and his nails digging into the pale skin of his boyfriend. 

"Such a good boy for me-- Gerard, come for me" Frank whispered huskily against Gerard's neck, trailing kisses all along his neck down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, nuzzling his nose into it as he chased his release and with one last hard thrust he spurted inside of Gerard, still guiding the singer's hips up and down on his cock desperately.

"F-Frankie" Gerard whined as he came shortly after him, painting their stomachs and chests white as he rested his cheek against the brunet's head. They both held each other close in a tight embrace, catching their breaths as both men were coming down from their highs. Gerard lifted his head to look at Frank as the younger man glanced down at him, smiling gently.

"Happy birthday, Frankie" Gerard whispered, pressing his lips softly against Frank's. "I love you, birthday boy" he added, a quiet giggle escaping his throat. 

"Thank you so much, Geebear. You are the best present life has ever brought me and I love you so fucking much" Frank chuckled, gently cupping Gerard's face in his hands and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. They smiled at each other, their breaths still unsteady and hard, but they felt more than happy. And Frank was thankful to have a boyfriend like Gerard.


End file.
